


Felon

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Bad Gene [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Felon

Walking into your garage, you glanced over at the small television that your mother put in there ages ago. You rarely had the damn thing on, but took a deep breath and moved to turn it on. It had been one hell of a week and needed the noise. You’d just gotten out of another stay in jail, and your mother was at her wit’s end. At 17, she’d had to deal with the law more than she would have liked. Oh, and she was your lawyer. Having your mother be your attorney had its pros and cons. At the moment, you were pretty sure you were in the ‘con’ stage. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony as you finally found a station that wasn’t pure static.

Your step-father hated how your mother defended you. When she was pregnant with your younger sister he tried to ban her from representing you in court. A load of good that did.

You licked your lips and pulled on your work gloves, your hazel eyes looking over your car. It didn’t run just yet. You knew it would have if you spent less time in cuffs and more in your garage, seeing as you’d been working on it two years.

* * *

“Y/N/N!” Your mother’s voice made you groan. Letting your head fall back, you sighed. You turned to see her marching up towards you, her heels clicking madly as she moved quickly.

“Yes, mom?” You asked, bored.

She narrowed your eyes at you. “Don’t you take that tone with me, young man.” She said sternly. Despite her having to look up at you, she wasn’t afraid to make you feel about a foot tall.

You held your hands up, surrendering. Dealing with the cops was less stressful than your mother was when angry. “Sorry.” You muttered, watching her relax slightly.

“Were you with that idiot friend of yours last night- Mickey?” She questioned.

“What? No.” You shook your head. “Didn’t you have Davids wire my window?” At least, that’s what she had threatened to do.

She looked slightly impressed. “I’m surprised you were even listening. No, he was arrested this morning.” You stared at her, as that wasn’t really that shocking to you. “He’s going away for a few years this time.”

Crossing your arms over your chest, you raised an eyebrow. “What did he do this time?” Usually, it was stupid stuff.

“Grand theft auto. Up to three years.” She rattled off. “I’m not going to put my neck on the line for him anymore.” You nodded, understanding. Mickey had been your friend since you were kids, and she’d been his lawyer in a couple stupid cases a couple years back. She’d taken less and less of his cases, wanting him to learn his damn lesson. “You get arrested again- and I won’t be your lawyer again, either. I’m warning you.” Her eyes were locked on yours.

“I know, mom.” You sighed, shrugging. “I must take after my father. It’s clear I’m nothing like you.” It wasn’t like you’d know. You’d never met the man. “And I can tell you hate it.” Turning, you leaned on the front of your car, your eyes on the engine.

Her heels could be heard moving closer. “That’s not it, and you know it.” She said gently, her hand on your back. “You’ll be an adult soon, baby boy.” You groaned, hanging your head, making her laugh. “You’ll always be my baby.” She reminded you. “Even though you’re my oldest, you know that.”

You let out a small laugh. “Yeah, yeah, so you say.” You glanced at her.

Taking in a deep breath, she composed herself. “What if I find your father for you?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Standing up straight, you were in pure shock. “What? Why?” You’d asked for years for him, and she never caved.

“You’re on the fast track to being a felon, Y/N/N. I can’t control you anymore. You’re a good kid- who makes some serious mistakes.” Her eyes were watering. “The kids? They love you. They look up to you.” You nodded, knowing your siblings thought the world of you. “And I can’t have them being like their big brother.”

You scoffed. “You mean that Alex wants me gone.” You shook your head. “I should have known.” He had a disliking for you since day one, and it was obvious to everyone except your mother.

“Alex wants what’s best for you!” She defended her husband. “He’s been there for you since you were 5! That’s twelve years.”

“That’s twelve years of trying to get rid of me!” You yelled back.

Her jaw tightened for a moment. “You’ll be an adult in three months, Y/N/N. Nate will be eleven in two weeks. Sarah will be nine in a month and a half.” She moved her head, trying to get you to look at her. “And I’m due in six months.”

Your eyes snapped to her. “Oh. I’ll start packing my shit.” You pulled off your gloves and tossed them on the engine of your car. “Wouldn’t want the fuck up around the new kid, would you.”

“Y/N/N!” Your mother called after you as you stormed out, furious.


End file.
